


Bridge Over A Small River

by callmenovak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: Tsukishima has been stood up by his date.Kageyama has also been stood up.The two meet and share the pain.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Bridge Over A Small River

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for today <3

Tsukishima sat on the wall of the small bridge that ran over the small river that went past his house and past the school and to the next city as well. His feet dangled over the edge and he watched as the water flowed under it. Stood up, of course, what else would he expect. He was emotionless, always insulted others and was too smart for his own good. Tsukishima was kidding himself if he thought that his date would genuinely want to go on a date with him, the roses next to him fell into the water and he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Someone was walking along the water's edge in the distance and had their hands in their pockets and was kicking rocks. They looked angry or sad, Tsukishima couldn’t tell but he kept his head down in how’s of not being noticed. The person made their way up to the bridge and Tsukishima was surprised to see Kageyama when he looked up.

“King?” Tsukishima and cold blue eyes met him, Tsukishima tilted his head wondering what Kageyama was doing here. This bridge was far from his house so he had wandered off very far.

“Tsukishima?” The other returned and came up onto the bridge to lean next to Tsukishima “what are you doing here?”

“I live near here” Tsukishima lied and looked back down at his shoes, Kageyama nodded absentmindedly. 

“Hinata ditched me for practice for Kenma, the kid from Nekoma” Kageyama admitted, he was confused as to why he was telling Tsukishima this but part of him knew that Tsukishima wouldn’t lie or sugarcoat if Kageyama was being an asshole. 

“My date decided that they wanted to practice more,” Tsukishima admitted, he didn’t like Kageyama but an eye for an eye and in this case, sob story for a sob story. He wondered why Hinata would leave Kageyama for Kenma, Kenma and Hinata got on well but he would have suspected that Hinata liked Kageyama more. Kageyama was much more passionate for volleyball like Hinata and despite his short temper it was always in good conscience for the team. But how would Tsukishima know? 

“They stood you up? Why?” Kageyama said after a couple minutes of thinking about why Tsukishima’s date wouldn’t spend time with Tsukishima, sure he barely showed emotion but all you had to do was pay attention to his small mannerisms, not that Kageyama did that. Tsukishima snorted in response to his comment though and put a hand to his mouth. 

“Apparently not, what are you doing this far out anyway?” Tsukishima asked, turning to face Kageyama but the latter continued to stare out at the river. 

“I started wandering after Hinata didn’t show up and for some reason ended up here, which I don’t actually know where here is” Kageyama realised and he looked around him. 

“I’ll escort you back to your chambers my majesty” Tsukishima said once he got off the wall and he bowed and held out a hand, he was shocked when Kageyama took the hand offered. Not that he minded really it was cold and he had only brought a thin hoodie along with him. Yet the small gesture sent Tsukishima through loops still, why did his stomach flip and his breath stop. 

Tsukishima raised and started walking off of the bridge and down onto the path nearby, they walked hand in hand until they reached the meat bun shop and Tsukishima offered to get them both one. Kageyama nodded and waited outside the shop, Tsukishima walked in and coach Ukai was giving him a weird look the whole time. Tsukishima brushed it off and thanked him before leaving quickly. 

“My liege” Tsukishima said as he offered the bun to Kageyama, he took it and smiled as he bit into it. They walked a little more to a bench and sat down, they ate in relative silence except for when Kageyama thanked Tsukishima and offered to pay him back. To which the latter responded that keeping the conversation at the bridge to themselves was enough. 

This evening felt like a dream, in the past he never would have thought that he would be holding hands and buying a bun for Kageyama. Even talking to him and trusting him with the information that his date had failed was an insane insinuation that Tsukishima would have laughed at. 

Tsukishima couldn’t hold back the snort that came out when thinking of what would have happened if someone told him this morning that he would be doing this right now, Kageyama must have been thinking the same thing as one look at Tsukishima made him laugh too. 

After a while Tsukishima walked Kageyama back to his house and after a brush of hands they intertwined and they both ducked their heads. When they arrived at Kageyama’s house they let go of each other’s hands. 

Tsukishima lowered himself and placed a kiss on Kageyama’s head, Kageyama quickly went into his door while Tsukishima laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
